


We can’t fly this today

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Clint and Natasha were assigned to fly the new quinjet model and the former finds out something new about his bestfriend. He teases her about it and things didn’t end well.





	We can’t fly this today

The new and improved quinjet, designed by none other than Tony Stark himself, was launched today and a small lunch party was thrown at the tower to celebrate the innovation.

It was decided by the team captain that after the short gathering, the aircraft would be tested and operated by both Clint and Natasha, the two most adept pilots on the team. The latter was not enthusiastic about the task for she had made plans for that evening which she meticulously organized for the past week. She was extremely pissed that Stark, backed up by Rogers, impulsively announced the date and plans for the inaguration just a day before.

The supposedly small-scale party went full blast for more than a hundred people showed up at the reception hall. Cocktails were then served and no guest seemed to mind that they’re drinking in the middle of the day.

Natasha searched for Clint, reminded him of their assignment and specifically told him to be on time. 

“I’ll be there, don’t you worry, I won’t let myself get carried away,” he replied confidently as he patted her back. 

She left her friend to have a great time and sought out her next target. She found who she was looking for at the other side of the room, engaged in a conversation with a fellow scientist, Tony had invited to the gathering as well. She didn’t bother to get his attention for they have a secret meeting later anyway, and knowing that he’s doing fine by himself, she left the party.

The clock hits at exactly four in the afternoon and Natasha arrived at the hangar, only to be disappointed that Clint’s nowhere in sight. A not so friendly text message was sent to the archer’s inbox.

She entered the empty cabin and tried to calm her nerves by walking around the quinjet’s compartment to unexpectedly find a piece of white clothing lying on one of the passenger seats. The thought of him cluelessly wondering where his lab coat might be seemed to flush out all the irritation from her body. She picked up the garment and placed it directly on her nose. She savored the scent of him.

“Woah, did you just...?” Clint stepped in just in time to see what she’s doing.

Natasha hid her surprise perfectly. She casually lifted her head to his direction and simply dropped the coat back on the chair as she assertively replied, “You’re late and you’re drunk.”

“And you’re smelling Banner’s clothes,” He counters with a smirk. Her claim was confirmed when he walked unsteadily towards her.

“You know we can’t test this now since you chose this day to be irresponsible,” she said to him, entirely ignoring his teasing.

“I had a few drinks but I can still fly this thing and I saw what I saw, you’re caressing that coat,” he replied as firmly as he can while exaggeratingly copying her actions a few minutes ago. 

She glared at his audacity. He dared cross that line.

“Oh no, no, kid. Your death stares don’t work on me.” He raised a finger at her then laughed ridiculously afterwards. His face red from the mockery and ofcourse, the alcohol. “All this time I thought you hated him.”

“All this time I thought you’re a mature adult. We’re not doing this today, get your shit together and sober up,” she sternly told him. She reminded herself that he’s a good friend when he’s free from intoxication. She started to walk away only to be stopped by his humming. Her eyes widen when he began to sing the song she never thought anyone would even try to belt out infront of her. 

“Romanoff and Banner sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-OWWW! OH MY GOD!!” Clint growled as he lost his balance, he fell to his knees, one hand on the floor, the other on his aching nose. “What the hell, Nat! Ow, it’s bleeding.”

He started to wipe his nose with the collar of his shirt and he saw the mobile phone on the ground, the one she just threw directly on his face.

“Bet the death stare’ll work from now on, huh?” she remarked smugly. “Want to finish your song?”

“Ugh whatever,” he said in a muffled voice, his fingers tightly pinch the tip of his nose.

She grinned and walked back towards the aircraft’s entrance. The door gently slides open to reveal Bruce on the other side. She wasn’t anticipating to see him this soon but she knows exactly what he came in for.

“Uhm, hi Nat, glad to know that you guys are still here. I think this is where I left my lab coat. Is it here?” He said as he stepped further inside, eyes roamed around the cabin.

“Oh my god! What happened to Clint?” The scientist had a genuine shocked expression plastered on his face.

“He’s drunk,” she simply replied. The archer scoffed.

“He’s bleeding,” he said as he stepped in closer to his comrade on the metal floor. “What happened to you?”

“Ask her,” Clint answered, his index finger pointed towards Natasha. The scientist turned his head around to see her answer.

“He does stupid things when he’s drunk,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders. Bruce wasn’t really convinced by her response but accepted it anyway.

“There’s a first aid kit over there. But I think it’s best to get you back inside.”

“Thanks Banner, but I’ll just stay here for a while, don’t worry I’ll survive,” he replied and snorted out a laugh, he choked a bit of his own blood then continued to snicker again.

Bruce was worried and terrified at the same time but he steps back from him as requested, grabbing a hold of his coat. 

“C’mon doc, you heard him let’s leave him be,” Natasha called out and he joined her on the door’s threshold, taking one last glance at Barton, who’s now lying on the floor, ready to doze off.

“This means we get to have more time,” she whispered in his ear and he smiles. “But I forgot my phone inside, go ahead, I’ll catch up with you.”

He left the quinjet and she returned to Clint to get her mobile phone. The blood on his face started to dry off and it’ll be a massive colorful surprise for him to see when he wakes up. 

“You won’t remember this when you’re sober, that’s why I’ll say it right now. I really do like Bruce and I’m not sorry for your nose,” she told him straight up.

“Screw you, Nat,” he replied with a smile as he opened his eyes once again.

“Yeah, screw you, Barton.” She took a picture of him and sent it to their Avengers group chat, informing them the reason why the assignment can’t be done for one of them got compromised.


End file.
